


One of Those Days

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Reader has had a bad day and Genji knows just how to cheer them up.It's short. Seriously. Really. Short.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	One of Those Days

You sat perched upon the couch absolutely exhausted from the day. All you wanted to do was drag weary body to the bathroom for a much needed shower and then tuck yourself into bed for the night but the strength to do anything, let alone get off the couch, eluded you at the moment.

You grabbed one of the throw pillows off the couch and tucked it up under your chin as you stared toward the door. Genji would be home any minute now and you knew seeing him would perk you up a bit. Just laying eyes on him always made you happy.

Not even 10 minutes later, Genji pushed open the door and spotted you sitting on the couch waiting for him. A sight he was used to seeing but only when something was bothering you. 

“Was it one of those days again, love?” Genji asked coming over to where you were seated.

You didn’t get a chance to say a word as Genji sat beside you on the couch and pulled you gently into his arms. You breathed a satisfied sigh and snuggled deeper into his embrace. 

“You always know what to do to make me feel better.” You whispered happily. Genji chuckled.

“Good. It never ceases to make me happy either.” He replied caressing your cheek lightly bringing a smile to your lips.


End file.
